This invention is related to tools for locating an accessory such as an electrical receptacle with respect to a vertical wall stud so that an opening can be formed in a wall panel to accommodate the receptacle prior to the installation of the panel on the wall.
A problem with installing panels or drywall sheets is that frequently the plumbing, electrical and other fixtures have already been installed with outlets extending beyond the wall supporting structure. An opening must be formed in the panel to accommodate such fixtures before the panel is installed. One approach is to measure the height of the fixture with respect to a reference point, and to measure the horizontal distance of the fixture with respect to an adjacent panel, and then to accurately form an outline of the receptacle on the panel so that a hole can be formed to accommodate the receptacle.
One problem with measuring the location for such an opening is that sometimes the user will make an inaccurate measurement or in some cases have difficulty working with numbers so that the hole cut in the panel does not match up with the location of the accessory.
Some fixtures are known in the prior art for locating such receptacles without measuring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,064 which issued June 27, l972 to Johnny C. Elkins, shows an "Indexing Means For Wall Panel Openings." Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,588 which issued to Raymond O. Isola, issued July 25, l972, shows a "Wall Outlet Box Locater".